


Cherry cola

by LittleGrayTurtle



Series: Quick Dirty Drabbles No One Asked For [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Fem!Ruki, M/M, Smut, good idea poor execution, idk k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: After a long day of work it is always nice to have your favourite drink delivered. Cold. And hot, at the same time.gazirovka - black





	Cherry cola

Sudden flashing and familiar sound of a camera clicking multiple times didn’t distract Ruki from striking another pose while looking straight into the lense. Another shift, more clicking. He tried to take the best out of every single shot. After all he was a professional model for over ten years now. Maybe the offers weren’t coming as often as they used to when he was younger, but he wasn’t complaining at all. Because here, before the camera, was where he belonged.

Ruki covered half of his face with the hat he was given. This time he looked away from the camera, giving an illusion of not noticing the lense watching his every move. He crossed his legs and leaned back on the leather couch. 

‘This is it!’ the photographer praised Ruki loudly. ‘Give me more of it! Sexier! More daring!’ 

Those words sparked an immediate reaction in Ruki’s deeds. He was playing with the hat more, placing it on different places on his body. Simultaneously Ruki was sliding his gloved hands along his body - grabbing his bowtie, sliding his fingers into the holes in the latex leggings. The model let himself emerge into the scene completely. If he was supposed to act like a woman, he was going to act like the hottest one on Earth.

‘Aaand we are done!’ the photographer shouted. ‘Good job everyone. Please guys congratulate on the excellent job, to our model, Ruki.’

The whole crew started clapping vigorously. And it felt amazing. Ruki lived for the applause and praise. He stood up from the leather couch and thanked everyone for hard work. Just the fact of standing in three inch knee boots for some reason made him feel even more powerful than usually. Ruki had to admit that he enjoyed today’s scene more than he suspected he would. 

As he begun on walking towards the wardrobe, he noticed that he was swaying his hips a little bit more vigorously than he usually would. It must have been the heels, he thought. Not that it was the first time he experienced walking in heels in his ten years long career. But something about wearing fishnet pantyhose and leggings full of vertical holes, subtly exposing his thighs… It was different. It made him horny. 

Especially now, when he was looking at himself in the mirror. ‘You are getting old’ Ruki chuckled to himself. ‘But’ he pointed a finger at himself. ‘Still very fuckable.’ He turned around and twisted his neck to check out his ass in those leggings in the reflection. ‘ _ Very _ fuckable.’ 

Ruki got rid of the hat and marine, carelessly throwing it on the chair in the changing room. He started unbuttoning his shirt when suddenly a loud knocking reached his ears. ‘Come in!’ he grunted, annoyed. Who the hell dared to disturb him. 

‘Good evening, Mr. Ruki’ an awkward, quiet voice came from the door. It didn’t quite matched the well-built silhouette of a, what it looked like, a young staff member. ‘I-I-I,’ the guy stuttered, as soon as he looked at half-naked Ruki. ‘I was instructed to deliver those to your changing room.’ 

‘Oh’ Ruki didn’t hide surprise in the tone of his voice. He grabbed the six pack of cherry cola cans from the guy. ‘Cold. Exactly how I like it.’ 

‘Yes.’ The face of the blond guy lit up with a smile. He still seemed very uneasy, avoiding meeting Ruki’s eyes. ‘Exactly how you like it’ the guy choked out. 

‘Well then,’ Ruki looked suspiciously at the younger. The guy was definitely at least five or six years younger than him. He could be a model himself, Ruki thought. Even just through the slight v-neck of his t-shirt Ruki could tell there was a lot of muscle there. The only thing that was definitely out of place were the flushed pink cheeks. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘No problem!’ the man shouted, a little bit too quickly and vigorously. Recognizing his own eagerness, his face turned beet red. The guy took a deep breath and spat out, once again, a blob of words. ‘Youwereawesometoday!’

‘What?’ Ruki chuckled and crossed his arms on his bare chest. There was something adorable about this dude. 

‘I…’ the blond started, hesitantly. ‘I wanted to say that your work today…’ he cleared his throat and straightened up. ‘Was extraordinary.’ 

‘I see’ Ruki snickered. For a second or two their eyes met and Ruki’s couldn’t hide his amusement when the younger immediately turned his eyes away, embarrassed. Ruki removed the blonde wig. ‘Thank you’ he added, grabbing one of the cans and opening it. 

‘Yeah’ the guy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He couldn’t not stare at the bloody red lips wrapping around the rim of the cola can, he just hoped Ruki wouldn’t notice it. ‘It was an honour to even be in the same room as you. Before it gets weird I should probably go’ the guy faked a laugh to lighten up the awkward air in the room.

‘You know what,’ Ruki placed the can back on the table and turned around to face the mirror. He began pulling the bobby pins from his thick black hair. The place the photoshoot took place was quite far away from the city center so it could be hard to catch a cab at this hour, he thought. ‘Since you are already here, would you mind calling a cab for me?’ 

‘I can give you a lift!’ the guy said, once again a bit too quickly and vigorously.

That was quite a reaction, Ruki thought. He looked at the reflection of the dude in the mirror. Clearly, he was a fanboy of his. No other changing rooms ever provide him with his favourite cherry cola, it was so obvious he brought it just as an excuse to see Ruki. But he seemed like a genuine fan, not the creepy-yappy kind of one. On top of it, a handsome one. 

‘I shouldn’t have said that I am sorry’ the blond sighed and fishing out an iPhone from the back pocket of his pants.’Of course, I will call the cab for you, Mr. Ruki.’ 

‘No, we can go in your car’ Ruki laughed. There was no reason not to trust him, since he was a staff member, probably professionally trained. But something about how cute and soft the younger looked when embarrassed lured Ruki into teasing the guy. ‘Unless you are a sociopath that is going to murder me and abandon my body somewhere in the woods, then no.’

‘I would never!’ the guy shouted. ‘I have a nice car and I am a good driver and…’ the blond stopped mid-sentence when he saw Ruki remove all of the rings together with his fishnet gloves and reaching for the fly of his pants. ‘I will wait for you outside!’ 

Ruki heard the door quickly being slammed close. He chuckled to himself. Whatever that boy had in mind, it intrigued him. And his behaviour was amusing as hell after a long day of work. Plus, it was kind of refreshing. Obviously, not having someone’s attention on him, that Ruki’s got on daily basis. But being around someone so pure and easily embarrassed. 

 

‘So who you are, exactly?’ Ruki was sitting comfortably, in the front seat of a Mustang. It was quite unusual for such a young man to have luxurious car like that one. He sipped on some cola, waiting for the answer.

‘Yeah, I guess I have never said my name’ the guy mumbled. ‘My name is Reita and I am uh… a student.’

‘And how many jobs exactly do you have to juggle to afford such a car?’ Ruki asked, his lie detector going off in the back of his head. Maybe he has never been a student, but he knew damn right students couldn’t afford a Mustang.

‘No, no I uh… My family is quite rich and the photographer you worked with today is my godfather’ Reita explained. ‘I work for him. More like, help him, really’ a quick pause. ‘Eh, I was just trying to sound more experienced, who am I fooling. I am just learning from him.’ 

‘Mhm’ Ruki hummed. That guy was so pure, Ruki decided. A pure, handsome cutie. ‘I see.’ 

‘But is such an honour working with him, meeting so many famous people. Well, not that I get to meet them personally, but most of them, I am such a big fan of’ Reita shamelessly admitted. ‘So just seeing them in real life is… amazing.’ 

‘So you are saying they usually don’t get lured in your car’ Ruki teased. I brought him so much fun, teasing the younger.

‘I… uhm… no’ Reita was clearly thrown off. ‘Not really.’ 

‘C’mon,’ Ruki laughed. ‘You know I am just joking. I might be a known underground model but at the end of the day I do need a chauffeur sometimes.’ 

‘It’s just that, you know. Driving Ruki,  _ the  _ Ruki in my car… It feels pretty unreal’ Reita said, hitting the gas pedal gently, speeding up. ‘Especially because you always seem so unapproachable and serious. But you always fascinated me because you are capable of everything. You even started your own clothing brand and stuff. I am such a big fan of all of your works.’

‘Yeah, I figured’ Ruki raised the almost empty can of cherry coke. 

Reita continued his ramble. ‘And you look good in everything. Or maybe you make everything look good on you. When I was younger and I saw you in my mum’s fashion magazines, it was the first time I realised that I might also like men’ Reita stopped, realising what he just said. ‘Shit, I mean. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.’ 

That guy was totally screwing up the first impression and Ruki was having so much fun. ‘No, don’t worry about it’ he said, very seriously. ‘It flatters me, really.’ Ruki fished out a pack of cigarettes and showed it to Reita. ‘Do you smoke?’ Ruki asked.

‘No, I don’t’ Reita answered. ‘But if you want to smoke, go ahead, here is the ashtray.’ 

Of course, the younger would let him smoke in his car even if he really wasn’t that fond of the idea. He was so completely into Ruki. Carrying his bag for him, opening the car door for him and now accidentally confessing that he was gay… Come on. 

‘Did you enjoy the photoshoot today?’ Ruki asked, genuinely curious. This guy intrigued him more and more. 

‘Oh god!’ Reita said, a bit too loudly. ‘It was breathtaking. And all of the photos, when you see them printed out in a magazine, they will look awesome, I assure you. You looked gorgeous. Very much like a dominatrix.’ 

Ruki recalled walking in those high knees, yeah he definitely felt like he could dominate someone. Not that he didn’t have experience in that, he laughed to himself. ‘You’re into BDSM?’ 

‘Oh’ Reita choked out, surprised. ‘I…’ he swallowed. ‘I mean I don’t have much experience but… Yeah I… I guess.’

Ruki didn’t reply to that. Not really because he had nothing to say, he could talk about BDSM  whole day since it was one of his favourite things. But because there was a plan forming in his head. Poor sweet dude, trying to be nice to his idol, not knowing what trap he will fall into. The smirk was on his lips until the end of the ride, especially when he was writing his phone number on one of the cigarettes. He wasn’t an asshole, he wanted to leave the choice up to Reita.

 

‘We’re here’ Reita said, the nervousness present in his voice.

‘Thank you for the ride, Reita’ Ruki said in a low, teasing tone. ‘You are really hot, you know’ he said and placed the cigarette in one of the cup holders, making sure Reita saw it. ‘Good night.’ 

Ruki left the car and walked towards the door of his house, maybe swaying his hips a little bit too vigorously. Reita was for sure watching. Maybe even jacking off in the car… Nah, he seemed too pure. 

Ruki unlocked the door to his house, greeting his little dog. Soon he was mixing himself his favorite cherry cola with whisky. There was a lot to celebrate. He caught a handsome man that made a hint he might be a bottom  _ and _ was clearly obsessed with him. That doesn’t happen often. Fortunately, he was always the lucky one, he smirked to himself. 

 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Reita shouted with his phone in his hand and a cigarette in the other.

It was all surreal. It took him three weeks to gather up a courage to finally type in the number on his phone. Three. Goddamn. Weeks. Ruki probably didn’t even remember him by now. His hand was still shaky when pressing on the green icon. 

_ Beep… Beep… Beep....Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _

Reita sighed deeply when he realised the long dial sound meant Ruki hung up on him without answering. You always lose the best opportunities because you wait for too long, you idiot, Reita thought. He threw the phone on the bed and was about to walk out the room when a familiar sound of a new text message resounded in the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely shouldn't be writing this for like an hour a day before a test but at this point what are good life choices idk anymore  
> i know this chapter is quite eh meh but hellur we wrote something k 
> 
> -with love, dumb bitch (dont be like me)


End file.
